


Open Water

by Yasuo_Karada



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sex, Some Swearing, its basically noiz' pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/pseuds/Yasuo_Karada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If your love is just a dream, don't wake me up; it's hard enough to face the world alone. //:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is Yasuo Karada making his AO3 debut! I was listening to blessthefall (the title based on the song) and I just could not get the thought of Noiz being embarrassingly in love with Aoba out of my head. I almost fell asleep writing this and it's also on my phone, so it's probably absolute garbage.

No matter how many mornings you make it to, the sight of an oddly warm shade of blue, the faint scent of floral shampoo left over from the previous night, the weight of an arm lazily slung across your torso in a weak attempt to keep you anchored to their side, it all fills your senses and figuratively knocks you flat onto your back; your heart swells and aches as everything sinks in, that this was your life now and you're still unsure of what exactly it is you've done to deserve such a drastic, pleasant, change, or whether it's even real and not just some dream you put together out of loneliness.

It's the way your breath seems to catch itself, the tiny jump in your chest that bounces off your rib cage as he stirs, that brings you back to reality. He's as real as can be, and some part in the far back of your brain wants to unleash years upon years of tears and emotions that were never shed; but you _can't_ ruin this moment, no matter how badly you want to show it all.

You watch his gentle face with careful attention as his eyebrows furrow and lids squint, low groans rumbling and vibrating from his throat against your collarbone. Only a few seconds later and his eyelids slowly, groggily, flutter half-open. They close briefly as he nuzzles his face into your side, his body being pulled closer by your tightening grip around him. A faint smile -- content -- creeps onto his face before his eyes reopen, and his head tilts upward to face you.

"...G'morning..." You can't fight your own smile in reply.

"Good morning, _liebling_."

His smile fades slightly into a pout. It's so damn _cute_.

You chuckle in amusement before leaning down to leave a gentle peck on his forehead, "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmn." He only plops his head back upon your chest. "Still tired."

"Would coffee help?"

He pauses, closes his eyes, and tightens his grip on you. "Don't want you to leave. S'warm."

Your fingers pause from idly playing with his hair which you weren't even realizing you were doing.

"Five more minutes, then?"

"Mm."

*

You enter the kitchen after stepping out of the shower and changing into your regular work attire of a three-piece suit, in the process of tying your tie around your neck. Aoba is already in the process of cooking up some breakfast.

"Ah, good timing!" He notices your presence as he reaches for some dishes. "Breakfast is just about ready, and the coffee in the pot over there."

"Hm."

On most days, Aoba is never up this early; he must have gotten out of bed while you were in the shower. Despite how much of a morning person he clearly is not, however, seeing him make the effort to get up so you could have a proper breakfast before work makes your heart rate increase.

It's a bizarre feeling -- surreal, actually -- being able to feel that muscle in your chest beat against your rib cage when you've gone so many years without feeling anything at all. A hand idly hovers over the spot on your chest to feel that beating, and you smile as it only further speeds up at the thought of Aoba giving this gift to you. It's a strange sensation, sure, but you welcome it nonetheless.

*

"P! Noiz has an incoming call!"

Your Allmate directs your attention from the paperwork in your hand, eyes glancing first at the small green cube bouncing across your desk before switching to the clock on the wall of your office. Ah, it's lunch time.

"Put him through." You quickly organize the documents so there's an empty space in front of you before picking up a small bentou from a drawer just as a screen opens up in front of you.

_"Hey, Noiz!"_

Aoba's image comes through the digital grain, his grin bright and easily visible despite the questionable quality of the video chat; you make a mental note to see about updating that particular feature.

"Yo, Aoba." You can't help but smile as he brings his own bentou into the picture.

On days he's not working in the office, you both have formed a habit of video calling while eating your own lunches during break. It's not quite the same as eating together in person, but it helps with the distance.

The two of you chat about mundane things -- gossip, plans for a date around town this upcoming weekend, a new recipe Tae sent over; granted, it's Aoba who does most of the talking, but he's enthusiastic in the subjects and he's smiling, so you simply listen and take in as much of his smile as you can.

And you're okay with just that.

*

You're not sure when the room had gotten so hot, when you realized you couldn't feel your toes or the sweat on your skin. All you know is this incredible heat surrounding you, the sweet numbness in your legs and hips and the pounding in your chest, how wonderful it all is because it feels like you're flying and you're free and _God_ , you just don't ever want it to stop.

Nails gently scrape down your shoulder blades and a growl escapes your throat as the rhythm you had set increases in tempo, the legs wrapped securely around your waist tightening with the change. You'll never quite get used to being able to actually feel, but that's all right. Secretly, you don't want to, because every sensation creates shivers through your nerves.

"Hah...! A-Ah!"

Your hazed eyes focus on the sight before you in the darkness, locked between your hands dug into the mattress on either side: Aoba's warm and gorgeous blue hair splayed across the pillows below you, perfectly framing his flushed cheeks and ears as he tilts his head back with eyes closed and keens as your hips move on their own and angle in just the right way and you vaguely feel yourself hit a familiar bundle a ways in, and _fuck_ was that noise he just made so delicious and sinful, you can't help but do it just once more, then again when his thighs tighten against you and his nails dig into your damp skin.

"Hah, feel good?" You're not sure how you manage to speak so coherently.

Aoba nods frantically as his teeth worry his lower lip, eyebrows furrowing and eyes shutting even tighter as his own hips try to keep up with yours, then move even quicker when he realizes you're not hitting that spot anymore; you subconsciously lick your lips at the sensation.

"Yeah?" You feel like being mean. Leaning down towards his ear, you manage to breathe, "How good?"

"Hiiii, r-really, _really_ g-good...!" He tries to open his eyes -- just a little -- to look at you pleadingly. "N-Noiz...more...please, _more_...!"

That just isn't fair. You almost give in to what he wants -- almost.

"Hm? 'More' what, Aoba?"

"N-Noiz...!" He whines and it's just so _hot_.

"More what, Aoba?" You ask again. "More _this_?"

You angle your hips so it hits that one spot directly at full force, and his eyes widen suddenly and his mouth hangs open as his back arches against your frame and his hands scramble for purchase in the sheets and pillow around his head. You can feel his rapid heartbeat through his skin, and knowing just how well he's feeling it shoots waves of electricity right to your groin, where you and Aoba -- _your_ Aoba -- are connected; it's hot and it's wet and it's everything you ever wanted but never knew you did, not before you met Aoba.

"A-Aahhh...! Yes, Noiz! R-Right there, _please_...!" He's an absolute wreck, pleading and writhing below you at your touch. It's not often you manage to get him to beg so shamelessly.

You straight up your back and lean up so you're on your knees, your hands traveling down his sweaty torso and stomach to grasp tightly at his hips. They hold him in place while you aim and hit that one spot again, and again, and again.

Feeling his hot insides tightening around you is pure ecstasy, and it forces your eyelids shut as you begin to drown in it. You lose track of everything around you; you don't notice your head lolling back slightly, or your mouth hanging open, or how your fingers are gripping onto his plump hips even tighter as your own pick up the pace.

"...-ba..." You manage to catch yourself moaning his name. You love the way it sounds mixed in with the echoing of wet skin against skin, sheets rustling, your beloved Aoba whining and gasping in pleasure, but you love the way it tastes as it drips off your lips with your hot breath even _more_.

"Aoba...haah, _Aoba_..."

You moan the other's name in between gasps and groans as you lose yourself in the feeling. Hearing your own name -- your _preferred_ name, anyway -- moaned back in response flips a switch in you somewhere, and what had initially started as a sweet lovemaking session gradually turns into a round of intense pounding into Aoba's sweet-spot.

Everything enraptures you, so much so you almost miss his hushed warning of his nearing completion amidst the heavy panting.

"Yeah? Come- _ah_ , come for me, Aoba," you moan as your pace picks up just a tiny bit, the effects of such strenuous activity taking their toll on your body but you can't stop, not yet, not until Aoba is left feeling good, _satisfied_.

Everything meshes into a blur as your own release catches you off-guard, your orgasm arriving and releasing in perfect sync with Aoba's as he splatters all over his own chest.

Spent, you let go of the breath you didn't realize you were holding, your legs shaking under your own weight until you lean forward and crush your bodies together in a tight embrace as you both catch your breaths, peppering gentle kisses all over Aoba's face and neck until your lips finally meet his, lazy and tired but needy and desperate all the same. The feeling of your sweaty bodies sandwiched together is hot and sticky and moist.

But it's _perfect_.

*

When you wake the next morning, the familiar weight and warmth is gone. A soft rustle of sheets underneath a body turning beside you quell any fears and anxieties you have built up, and you turn your head to see that familiar full head of blue hair with its back turned to you, cocooned in the majority of the sheets on your bed.

With a soft smile, you quietly slide over and slip one arm around his waist, the other under his head. As if on demand, Aoba sleepily wiggles his body back towards yours to press your chest against his back; your hold on him tightens ever so slightly. Settled, Aoba returns to being still, his soft breathing the only sound in the room.

Your smile only grows, and you lean in to gently kiss the top of his head before burying your face in his soft hair. Your eyelids flutter back shut and you inhale his intoxicating scent -- that familiar floral shampoo mixed with an also familiar blend of sweat and sex and his natural scent -- as it carries you back off to sleep, surrounded by his warmth, aroma, everything that he is.

And you know this is not, nor will it ever be, a dream. And it's _absolutely_ perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized right before posting this that it's literally half basically-smut. Oops.
> 
> Oh well.


End file.
